


first impressions

by peachsneakers



Series: soulmate september [18]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Background Logicality - Freeform, Background Prinxiety - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders, dukeceit, the others are mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:33:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26551420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachsneakers/pseuds/peachsneakers
Summary: Roman makes him somadsometimes. Maybe that's a good thing.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders
Series: soulmate september [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1906756
Comments: 22
Kudos: 213





	first impressions

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: Day 18 - Your soulmates first impression/thoughts about you are written somewhere on your body.
> 
> sorry this is late rip

_I wish you would talk to me. You're so beautiful._

Remus idly traces the words wrapped around his arm with one finger. In a world filled with soulmates, sometimes the words stamped across his skin are the only thing that keeps him going. _You're so beautiful._ Those words, reserved for him, make him shiver. Him! He's beautiful! Not just his twin brother, who everyone fawns over. _Him._

_I wish you would talk to me._ He tries. He talks and talks, but all he gets in return are cold stares and turning away and people telling him to shut up. It makes his eyes prickle and his face flush (and a few memorable times, Roman yells on his behalf, and people _listen_ ). He just wants to find his soulmate. Roman has, in a purple-haired emo named Virgil, and his friend Logan has, in a round-faced, freckled boy named Patton. Sometimes it feels like everyone in the world but him has already found their soulmate, although he knows that's not true.

"What was Virgil's first impression of you?" He asks, not for the first time. Roman smiles fondly.

"Shut up, Princey," Roman says, revealing the cramped purple script circling his wrist. "I was singing Disney too loud in the park and he was having sensory issues."

"Did that ever- you know- bother you?" Remus asks tentatively. Roman pauses for a moment, lost in thought.

"Perhaps at first," he acknowledges. "But not anymore. Why? Is your soulmate's first impression of you awful?"

"No!" Remus snaps, defensive, but he can see the doubt lurking in the depths of Roman's brown eyes. That's another difference they share. Roman's eyes are brown. Remus, on the other hand, has one brown eye and one green eye. Sometimes he's ashamed that his eyes are different. Sometimes he wears them like a badge of honor, glaring at anyone who gives him a second look.

"See?" Remus finally says, yanking up his shirt sleeve. Roman's eyes widen, reading the neatly lettered words.

"That- that's so _nice_ ," Roman says. He sounds bewildered, and Remus's temper flares.

"What, don't I deserve nice words?" He asks. Roman stammers, tries to backpedal, but it's too late, Remus is storming out the door, headphones slung around his neck and no idea where he's going except _away_.

"Are you all right?" An unfamiliar voice questions.

"No," Remus answers bluntly. Then he pauses, glancing at the stranger who's invaded his personal space. His jaw drops.

He's _gorgeous_.

Shorter than Remus, he has rich brown hair just shy of auburn, gleaming brown eyes, one with a splotch of gold green bisecting the color, and freckles sprinkled across his nose. When he smiles, Remus can see that the tips of his canine teeth are more pointed than normal, giving him a strangely fey appearance. Scars spiderweb across one side of his face, lending him a sense of character. He's dressed like an old timey villain, complete with capelet and soft-looking gloves.

"Holy fuck," Remus blurts out. The stranger laughs, but it's not a cruel sound. Instead, it fills Remus's stomach with bubbles.

"I'm Janus," the stranger introduces himself. 

"Remus," he answers, dazed. "Sorry, I'm not usually such a dork, but I'm having a bad day."

"Care to talk about it?" Janus asks. Before long, Remus finds himself pouring out the whole story, including Roman's reactions to his soulmate's thoughts.

"May I see?" Janus asks. He lifts his hands. "It's all right if you'd rather not. I understand."

"No, it- it's fine," Remus decides, spur of the moment. He shoves up his shirt sleeve, revealing the words. Janus goes very pale.

"What is it?" Remus asks, alarmed. For answer, Janus peels off one glove. On the back of his hand, in a messy green script that Remus _recognizes_ , it reads _Holy fuck, he's gorgeous._

"Are you-" Remus sputters to a stop, his eyes wide. Janus smiles crookedly, slipping his glove back on.

"If that's what your first impression of me was, then..." Janus trails off, with a significant look. 

"I mean, yeah," Remus says, unabashed. "Wow. I- I didn't think I'd ever _find_ my soulmate."

"Same," Janus says. "Yet here we are. Care to go for an ice cream or beverage of your choice and get to know each other?"

"Sounds good to me," Remus agrees. "And uh, maybe I'll have to text Roman and apologize. If he hadn't been a jerk, who knows when I would have met you?"

Janus takes Remus's hand and smiles. Remus has never felt so soft in his life.

He thinks he likes it.


End file.
